


two o clock

by bittersweetwhimsy



Series: a werewolf and a traveler [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tags will be updated, one sided wonhao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: All Minghao needs to do is accept the fact that 'humans are not like his precious cogs and gears' as told by Seungkwan. But as a perfectionist, (a jealous perfectionist) its hard to fix. Maybe he can fix that on the side while repairing watches and avoiding murders happening in their town.





	1. two on the dot

Minghao likes it when things run smoothly and without a hitch, like gears in a clock. When he was young, Minghao would watch his grandfather repair clocks of all sizes with nimble fingertips, bringing the stopped time moving once again. It was like magic. It’s part of the reason he became a watch repairman himself; to keep things running smoothly and without a hitch. Unfortunately, people are not machines.

He flicks open his pocket watch. The silver glints underneath the lamp light. The elder is probably distracted by that person again. Minghao sighs, flicking the pocket watch closed. Wonwoo was supposed to meet him an hour ago. Since meeting that person, the elder has increasingly gotten worse at keeping track of time. (Even though he sends messages to tell Wonwoo to come back.) At this rate, he’s going to have to send Joshua a message, and usually it’s only Joshua running late.

The bushes behind him rustle. “Sorry I’m late. Was distracted.” A deep voice yawns as the rest of the owner appears. Wonwoo appears, clothes disheveled, leaves in his ruffled hair.

“Most likely by a certain pair of lips.” Minghao scoffs, as he dusts off the leaves in the elder’s hair.

“Did you miss me that much?” The elder teases with Cheshire grin.

Minghao internally swears, pushing the elder away. That stupid grin is what led the elder to be their school’s heartthrob.  He feels his tongue stumbles over itself, moving too slowly. “As if.” But comes back to fix the vest and button up. The only thing he can think of as he fixes everything to a respectable standard, is how he’s not the only one to have fixed these. “Did you do anything interesting this trip?”

“Junhui showed me what snowdrops are.” A faint blush glows on the elder’s cheeks, with a faraway look in his eyes.

“Are they small bits of snow?” He sticks his hand out as per usual.

Wonwoo hands the watch repairman his pocket watch. “No, they’re small white flowers that appear in the early spring or late winter.”

Minghao places it into his satchel. “Interesting. Too bad we only have a few flowers available in greenhouses and virtual realities.”

“Apparently Seungkwan’s spray from- wait what day is it?” Wonwoo stops, to think. “Let’s see it was about a day over there…”

“It’s been two and a half days.”

“Ah that long already? Hmm I guess time isn’t consistent between the two realms.” Wonwoo pauses to look at the sky. Minghao follows his gaze to the barely visible moon through the yellow smog. “Strange how his moon is so big and bright.”

Even if Minghao hates hearing about that realm, he can never get tired about hearing how beautiful the interplanetary looks there. It’s definitely not because of Wonwoo’s eyes lighting up or how his face becomes more lively and animated. “Does it sparkle?”

“Always.” The younger deflates. “Don’t worry Myungho, our planets are prettier.” Wonwoo ruffles the blonde hair in consolation.

Minghao snorts, “That doesn’t make sense. If the moon over there is pretty then so would the planets.” He’s not bitter about how the smog covers up the wonders of the sky, only letting them catch glimpses of the sun and snatches of the moon. He tries to calm down by running over the curves and grooves of Wonwoo’s watch. Each time the watch comes back to his hand, there’s always a new scratch somehow.

 

The duo steps out onto the cobblestone sidewalk from the park. Wonwoo’s silver hair shines underneath the lamplight. Minghao wonders if it matches the color of the moon on that other realm like it does in the picture books. His blond hair is a bit dull compared to the silver, but maybe it’s just the lighting? These street lamps are a bit iffy with coloration.

“Oi! You two!” Wonwoo rolls his eyes at the voice. “Halt.” Minghao freezes, hoping if he opens his eyes it’s not him.

“Hey Seungcheol,” The elder waves lazily at the cheekily grinned officer. Of course, it would be him. Who else has that low of a voice besides Wonwoo? “What can we do for you?”

“Shouldn’t you lads be at home asleep?”

“What’s a little smog study at night? Besides we’re no longer secondary students.” Wonwoo shrugs off the concern.

“Well make sure to get home soon. The nightly sirens will be on soon.” The officer waves them farewell.

“Will do officer.” They chime. As soon as they’re out of Seungcheol’s sight, they dash into the nearest alleyway. Their footsteps echo against the cobblestone.

“He’s too nosy for his own good.” Minghao grumbles.

“He’s just doing his job. Besides if it wasn’t for him, school would’ve been miserable for me.”

“I can’t believe you had to depend on him for friendship.” He’s jabbed in the side by the other’s elbow.

“Seungcheol is a good person. I don’t know why you have such a problem with him though. Oh, hang tight.” Minghao freezes as the elder grabs his arm to pull him in tightly. He wonders if Wonwoo can hear his rising heart rate.

His thumb presses the latch on Wonwoo’s pocket watch. It almost feels like they’re flying.

 

Their feet leave behind the cobblestone, crunching into a white ice powder. Their leather boots are replaced by boots with water resistant material and fur on the inside. The rest of their clothes are replaced by puffy smooth material. Wonwoo immediately crouches down to start building. Minghao looks around the landing spot. There’s snow gently falling. He puts out a gloved hand to catch them. The smog makes it impossible to have pure white snow like this area.

“You made it!” A young man steps out from behind a tree. His beanie and scarf can’t hide his cat like eyes. “I wonder how much longer I would have to wait.”

“Sorry Joshua, got held up,” Wonwoo replies.

There’s no sign of when they’re in. It’s all trees and snow surrounding the trio. “When is this place?”

“Colorado 2008.” Joshua pats the tree fondly, “A good place to be.” He pulls something out of his coat, his mitten hands cover up the object, “It’s about time for us to take our leave.”

“Leave? This wasn’t the spo-?” Joshua grabs them as he leaps behind them.

Wonwoo lands on his feet gracefully alongside Joshua. Minghao unfortunately lands on the floor on his back. “Fuck,” He hisses out. Great, Mingyu has influenced his landing abilities now too.

“It’s a good thing you like puppies over kitties.”

Minghao rolls over, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“You can’t land on your feet.” Wonwoo responds smugly.

“Minghao do you need an ice pack?”

“Yeah.” They’re in Joshua’s bedroom. He only knows from the one photo that sits in Seungkwan’s cabinet. “Why even make us go out in the snow then here?”

“Needed to chase off anyone following us.”

“But why would-“

Joshua cuts off the youngest, “I might’ve let someone I shouldn’t see my watch.” He blushes at the judgmental stares, “The guy was cute!”

“Joshua Hong finally falling for someone. Somewhere you can hear an angel chorus.”

“Hey I can fall in love!”

“But it takes you forever.” Minghao cuts off Joshua, “Whenever we you ask about someone, you always just hum as a response.”

“Fine. I’m getting the ice pack.”

“Wait I’ll go get it. I forget you take forever.” He stops at the door, delivering the last blow, “With everything.” Joshua pretends to fall over from an arrow to the chest.

They watch Minghao go down the stairs. Joshua turns to Wonwoo, “The real reason we had to that was-.“


	2. two fifteen

Minghao wakes up in a very modern kitchen. There’s no stove fire cooking away Seungkwan’s concoctions, instead there’s a lot of sleek chrome devices. He blinks, trying to recollect why he’s in an unfamiliar kitchen. This morning he woke up as usual and went to the shop to fix Ms. Kwon’s watch charm, then there was Mr. Nam who needed the grandfather clock at the hospital repaired. He finally got a message back from Wonwoo around midafternoon- ah that’s right. They’re at Joshua’s place. He lifts his head blearily from the kitchen table. Wonwoo and Joshua are in the living room conversing.

“Okay I heard this one on the tv earlier…” Joshua pauses, “… there are only so many hours in a day.” He grins as if that’s the funniest thing he heard.

“Are we being serious?”

Minghao walks into the conversation, “I can’t believe you two let me sleep on the table like that!”

“You’re so cute when you whine.” Joshua pats the youngest. “You had serious bags under your eyes. When did you last get a full eight hours of sleep?”

“Wonwoo make him stop. It’s weird when he gets concerned over me.” Minghao whines.

“I’m a caring person.”

“Satan cares more about me than you.”

“I’m. Offended. Wonwoo tell him I’m not worse than the devil.”

“Nah. I’m going to keep sipping this hot chocolate.” He proceeds to take a huge gulp of said drink.

“Then you guys can go home and give me back my hot chocolate.” Joshua reaches over and try to steal the mug. Wonwoo simply sticks out a leg to keep Joshua back. “Damn you and your long legs.” Minghao walks back to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

 

 

“Now I’m going to be up all night.” Minghao groans as their feet land on the cobblestone.

“No one said you had to drink coffee.”

“I need something to deal with the two headaches you two give me.”

“And coffee is your answer?” The shop lights are on when the duo return. “Isn’t the shop usually closed at this time,” Wonwoo questions.

Maybe he had a late customer order? “I’ll go check on Seungkwan, you can go on ahead.” Wonwoo glances at him, before being pushed toward the house entrance. “Seungkwan you here?” Minghao peeks his head in. “Oh! Mingyu what’s up?” The said man turns around nearly dropping a vial from the shelf. “MINGYU!” Luckily Mingyu managed to catch the vial before it broke.

“What’s wro-?!” Seungkwan’s jaw drops, “Myungho! You’re back!” He runs past Mingyu to hug Minghao. “I thought you would be gone for longer!”

“Gone? Where would Myungho go?”

Seungkwan’s embrace loosens a bit. Minghao ruffles the younger’s hair. “I’m also a traveling repair watchman, Mingyu. I go to other towns.”

“Ah right. I forget you travel.” Mingyu stumbles over his words, upon realization of what he just said. “I mean I always see you working on watches in your workshop.”

It’s fine. I know what you mean Gyu.” Seungkwan nuzzles his face into Minghao’s back. “Are you staying the night Gyu?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“You’ll just have to deal with Wonwoo snoring tonight.”

“Oh! Hyung is back!” They don’t miss how Mingyu’s face lights up at the mention of the eldest. “Will he be in town for long?” They glance at each other warily.

“Hard to say.” Especially considering how often he visits that world but this time he has business to take care of.

“Hopefully I can catch him in the morning then. I have to ask him about some documents that I found at Grandma’s.”

“Why didn’t you ask me?” Seungkwan pouts.

“Because your name isn’t Wonwoo.” He sticks his tongue out. Seungkwan responds in kind.

Minghao sighs and starts pushing the two towards the house, “Bed. Now. Children.”

“What why both of us?! I’m your age!” Mingyu tries turning around to stop his friend.

“You’re both children. And children have to listen to their elders.”

“Yeah Mingyu Hyu- ow! Myungho! He punched me!”

 “Do I need to wrestle both of you into the house separately?”

“Yes!” “No!”

 

“Why does it smell like edible food in here?” Wonwoo yawns as he enters the kitchen.

“Morning hyung!”

“Oh. Hey Mingyu. Did you spend the night?”

“He did. He’s also the worst roommate ever.” The head resting on the table groans.

“I am not!”

“You can’t hear yourself snoring.” Minghao retorts back, picking up his head from the table. “Wonwoo why did you lock your door last night?”

“So only Seungkwan can gain access to waking me up.”

“Next time I’m lock picking that damn door.” Minghao mutters darkly.

“Oh hyung, there’s some documents for you at my grandma’s. If you have time later today can you stop by to see them?” Mingyu flips pancakes onto four plates. “Myungho here’s your stack.”

“Did you put syrup on it yet?”

“Go get it yourself, I have to make sure the other pancakes don’t burn!”

“Kwannie! Wake up!” Wonwoo hollers up the stairs. “There’s pancakes!” He waits for a bit. “Seungkwan!” Minghao sighs for what will happen next. Wonwoo sends the cook a mischievous look, “Mingyu let’s go get revenge on him.”

Before Mingyu turns off the stove, they hear a door slam and the sound of someone falling down the stairs.

Seungkwan lands in a heap with severe bed hair and pajamas all rumpled. “I’m here. No need to wake me.” Arm raised to accept his plate of pancakes.

Mingaho walks over with his plate, “Seungkwanie are you okay?”

“Fine. Pancake me.” His hand awaits for his plate.

“Seungkwan you might have injuries from tumbling down the stairs.” Mingyu pivots several times trying to figure out if he should put down the pancakes and get the first aid kit. Wonwoo takes one of the plates.

“Pancaaakes.” Seungkwan repeats the word as his new mantra. The three sigh at the baby bird like boy. Mingyu shoves a pancake into the open mouth. Immediately Wonwoo and Minghao make eye contact and dash from the kitchen with their plate of pancakes.

They run up the stairs with Minghao plopping down at the second to top step. Wonwoo joins him on the stairs as they listen to the duo. Minghao chuckles from the ruckus that is Seungkwan yelling and Mingyu attempting to defend himself without hurting the younger.

“Do you think Mingyu will catch on that Seungkwan likes him?”

“Wonwoo you know Mingyu as well as I do. Well almost.”

“Dick.” The elder gently shoves him. “I knew him first.”

“Well he’s not your best friend, is he?” SHIT. Is there a way to take back that?

To his relief, Wonwoo gives him a mischievous glint, “That’s because he’s more like a brother who ended up being a giant puppy.” He takes a bite of his butter melted pancakes, “You better take care of him when I’m not here.”

“Hey, he’s my brother too!” He jabs Wonwoo in the side with his fork.

 

He closes the watch cover shut. The watch starts ticking away. His smile grows as the second hand passes the five. “All right! Another successful repair!” He claps for himself.

“That’s cute of you.”

He didn’t even hear the shop bell ring- wait that voice. What the fuck. He’s hoping he heard wrong. With a deep sigh he uses his customer voice, still facing his work table “Excuse me?”

“You’re so cute. Especially when you cheer for yourself.”

Nope. It’s him. Stupid deep voice that’s not Wonwoo’s.

He finally turns to face the customer. “It had to be you.” He rests his chin on the back of his hand, “I was hoping I had heard wrong.”

“That’s not a way to address your customer.” Seungcheol huffs.

“You’re not my customer.”

“I am, since I’m here to pick up a watch.” He puts out a hand.

Minghao looks at the ticking watch on the table back to the awaiting hand, “Are you sure? I didn’t get a watch from you. The only watch I have is from Mr. Yoo and a necklace watch.”

“The Mr. Yoo is one of my office buddies.”

“My policy is not to give out items belonging to my customers to people that can’t prove their relation to the customer.”

Seuncheol sighs, “Are you this difficult with all your customers?”

“Only ones I don’t trust.”

“What?! I’m hurt.” Minghao watches with disbelief as the elder gives him the biggest puppy pout that would give Mingyu a run for his money.

The shop bell rings, “Hey Myungho are you free – oh! Seungcheol hyung, are you getting a watch fixed?” Wonwoo pops into the shop.

“Wonwoo! Make him give me my coworker’s watch!” The eldest pleads the newcomer.

“Hyung, I can’t believe you still whine for things to go your way.” Wonwoo turns to the shop owner, “Myungho be nice to hyung.”

Like the stubborn child he is: “No.”

 

 

“I’m heading out soon.”

“Wonwoo hyung be careful. There’s been an increase in dead bodies from the new smog pattern.” Seungkwan packs Wonwoo’s mask into the latter’s bag. He pats the elder’s un-brushed hair, “You will be careful coming back right?”

“Of course, Seungkwan. You don’t need to worry about me. Just worry about that fellow over there.” His thumb points to Minghao. “I think he’s going to bust a nut from Seungcheol hyung driving him up the walls.”

“I can hear you.”

Without missing a beat, “I say things so that you can hear them.”

“You can walk there by yourself then!” Minghao turns away like a petulant child. Stupid Wonwoo and his comebacks.

Seungkwan scoffs at his Chinese housemate. “Am I seriously the youngest of this household?” He turns to the eldest, “How long are you going to be gone?”

“About five days this time.” Wonwoo pats down Seungkwan’s puffed up cheek at his answer, “Seungkwanie it’ll be fine. Myungho make sure that Seungkwan gets his daily nutrition.” Minghao doesn’t turn around. His hands fiddle on his bronze pocket watch. “Myungho? Myungie?” He still doesn’t turn around. “Minghao.”

Hearing his name in his mother language, brings flutters to his heart (Even though Wonwoo’s tongue trips over the pronunciation). He finally looks over to them, “I heard you the first time. Also, you pronounce ‘hao’ with a bit more air and the English ‘how’.”

“I’ll get it right next time teacher.” He flashes a smile. “Bye guys.” Wonwoo walks out the door.

As soon as the door shuts, Seungkwan turns on the elder, “You know, you’re extremely obvious with your crush on him.”

“I’m nothing like Mingyu!”

“Mingyu is extremely fond of Wonwoo. Actually, I can’t even believe you don’t even notice.”

“Notice what?”

Seungkwan simply blinks, “I have orders to check on. I’ll be at the store counter.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow hi i'm back! i didn't mean to be gone as long as i was. hopefully i can update stories as well as get back to tumblr


End file.
